


Planting a Winter Cherry Tree

by olm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olm/pseuds/olm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't start as a lie, but it ended as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planting a Winter Cherry Tree

 

 

_“Nii-chan, are you nervous? You’re the new captain and ace, right?”_

 

Of course I am, I’ll be in charge of the team from now on. We’re known as a powerhouse in Miyagi, I have to live up to that name, both as their ace spiker and their captain! I’ll be the coolest and most hardworking captain, you’ll see!

 

_“Nii-chan, I was watching your game! You were so cool, the opposing team’s blockers couldn’t do anything about you!"_

 

That’s right, Kei. But don’t praise me so much, we’ll be facing stronger rivals next time. And we’ll have to beat them too. I’ll be working twice as hard in practice, no maybe even thrice as hard! Its my last time to go to Nationals while I’m in Middle School, I won’t let it get away.

 

_“Nii-chan, mom was crying, but I didn’t cry because even though you lost, your team was still so strong, and… Nii-chan was the coolest!”_

 

Of course, the ace is always the coolest! We still lost though; I wasn’t able to lead my team even if we were so close. Nii chan wasn’t strong enough to win it for the team. But I’ll still play volleyball. I’m entering a powerhouse high school, I’m going to play as hard, no even harder than I did. I’ll definitely reach the top this time.

 

_“Nii-chan, you joined the volleyball team right? How was practice? Did people recognize you?”_

Pffft, I’m only a freshman, but don’t tell anyone, one of my senpais noticed who I was and called me the future ace! The team is amazing, everyone there loves volleyball. It doesn’t matter if they do recognize me or not, all that matters is that everyone is playing as hard as they can. But practice was pretty hard though, so Nii-chan has to go rest now.

 

_“Nii-chan, did you make the regular team? The summer preliminaries are starting soon!”_

 

Ehh, of course! I practice really hard every day and hit so many spikes that the coach spoke to me and gave me a chance to be on the first string. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to play though, everyone is really really strong. I think our team will make it to the Nationals this tournament!

 

_“Nii-chan, were you able to play? Were you a starter?”_

 

I was the only first year starter! Even though I still have so much to learn, they allowed me to play. I’m really grateful and I learned a lot, you didn’t ask if we won though, but I think you already know my team won!!!

 

_“Nii-chan, I joined the volleyball team. And I really want to tell you… (I told my friend about you, Karasuno’s ace, they were really impressed.)”_

What did you want to tell me? Ahh but its great you joined a team, I really hope you do well Kei! I’ll teach you all the tricks you want to learn, but the first thing you have to work on is your receives. I’ll help you practice!

 

_“Nii-chan, will you be the captain again next year?”_

 

I won’t be, but the next captain is a really great player, he’s one of the best receivers in the prefecture. Pffft, don’t make that face Kei, I told you receiving is very important! And being the ace for a powerhouse team, its really hard work you know, so I’m relieved I’m not the captain next year. It also gives me even more time to practice!

 

_“Nii-chan, it’s the final right? Your next game would be in Tokyo, are you sure I still can’t watch?”_

 

Kei, I told you, I’ll be nervous if you watch. You don’t want me to mess up right? We need to… No, we’re going to win the game tomorrow, so I really need to be in my top form. And I’m going to spike all the balls that come my way and smash them right through the blocks! So pray for me and the team tomorrow okay? Pass by the shrine on the way home and wish for some good luck for me. Promise? Thank you, Kei.

 

_“Nii-chan?…”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Cherry symbolizes deception.  
> Holler at me on [tumblr!](http://www.lionspiritslayer.tumblr.com) A part of SASO 2016.


End file.
